In the End
by Rykku
Summary: Zidane and Kuja make it out alive, but what happens when Kuja finds an injured bounty hunter?


Profiles  
  
Lanix Name: Unknown/Lanix Age: About 20 Sex: Female Location: Unknown Job Training: Former General/ Former Bounty Hunter, Current Job Unknown Parents/ Family: Unknown/ Adopted Birth Place: Unknown Information: Deserted when she was a small child of 3, she was raised by an adoptive father, where she moved to Alexandria. At the age of 12, she joined the Alexandria soldiers, then was promoted to Second in command under the Legendary Beatrix. Then quit at the age of 17 to become a Bounty Hunter for reasons unknown.  
  
Kuja Name: Kuja Age: 24 Sex: Male Location: Unknown Job Training: Weapons supplier/ Angel of Death Parents/ Family: Garland/ Zidane/ Micoto Birth Place: Terra, Bran Bral Information: Kuja, a Genome with a soul. Created by Garland, to be a housing method for the souls of Terra. Sent to Gaia to destroy the flow of souls. Unsuccessful in turning Gaia into Terra. Gaia's Angel of Death. Presumed Dead.  
  
Zidane Tribal Name: Zidane Tribal Age: 16 Sex: Male Location: Unknown Job Training: Thief Parents/ Family: Unknown/ Adopted Father Baku Tribal/ Kuja/ Micoto Birth Place: Terra, Bran Bral Information: Zidane, a Genome with a soul. Created by Garland, to be a housing method for the souls of Terra. Was to become next Angel of Death in place of Kuja. Placed on Gaia to be destroyed by archrival, Kuja. Grew up under care of Tantalus. Stopper of Plot to destroy World. Friend to Queen Garnet, Master Vivi, Miss Eiko, Sir Steiner, Mister Armrant, Mousier Quina, and Lady Freya. Presumed Dead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
The flow of life  
This is the way I remember it. it was a long time ago, so some of the  
details are a little blurry, but it all started like this.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh." a voice groaned. Zidane woke up with a jolt. "Owwww my head." He rubbed his head. His hair was matted with blood. He looked around him, but all he could see were masses of roots. Next to him lay a pale figure. He touched the figure, and then remembered that it was Kuja. Zidane tried  
his best to stand up, and after a few tries, he was successful. He was covered in cuts and bruised in many places he didn't even know he had. He  
bent down and lifted Kuja into his arms. Not even sure if he was still alive, he climbed up the roots, and out into the open. He saw that there  
was nothing, no life, no monsters. He continued off to the Conde Petie mountain path, in hopes to getting to safety. Kuja lay limp in his arms, and Zidane couldn't even tell if he was breathing. Soon, they had arrived just outside of Conde Petie. He knew he couldn't take Kuja in there; the Conde Petie people would never let them in. They would send us away on the  
spot. So, have nothing else to do, he looked for a place to stay. He  
wandered through the forest, looking for any sign of a place to take refuge. Just as it started to get dark, he saw a small rundown house, near  
a waterfall. In the brush, he gently set Kuja down. He walked up to the shack, and slowly opened the door. He looked inside, saw that no one was home, and by the thick layer of dust, hadn't been for years. He went back out, picked up Kuja, and brought him inside. He placed Kuja down, limp tail  
and all, on the blanket-covered bed. He sat next to Kuja.  
  
He began to pull of his torn bloody clothes, and lay them in a pile. First, he pulled off his vest and shirt, and his glove cuff combo, and kicked of his boots. He took his belt and knife, along with his pants off, to reveal his shorts underneath. He had a chill, and went to see how to start a fire. Once he got the hang of it, he had a thriving fire in the hearth. He walked over to Kuja and sat down. "Kuja?" he shook his brother. He was warm, but he couldn't tell if it was from the fire or not. "Come on Kuja, wake up." He shook him again. "Oh man. Kuja you bastard!" he yelled. Just then, he felt something warm curl against his leg. He looked down at his leg, and  
smiled. It was Kuja's battered tail. "Well, at least you're alive." He said. Kuja started to cough. Zidane turned around and put his hand on his chest. "Calm down, if you die now. I don't know what I'll do with myself."  
He said as he reached for his pants. Zidane pulled out a small bag, and took a blue bottle out. Kuja opened his eyes weakly, and started to cough again. "Shhhh, take this." Zidane handed him the bottle. Kuja grabbed it  
with all his strength, and tried to bring it to his lips. Zidane's hand still on his chest, began to feel for broken ribs, but providentially, did  
not happen across any. He grabbed the bottle from Kuja, and laid Kuja's head on his lap. He then forced him to drink the Elixir. Kuja swallowed, and his breathing got stronger. Glad that he helped his arch nemesis, he felt for any other broken bones. Other than many cuts, and a few bruises, Kuja was barely in better shape than he was. He took out his supplies and bandaged Kuja up fairly well. He pulled off Kuja's Hakama, and his strange  
top. He removed his boots, and set them next to his own. Some point in doing this, Kuja had fallen unconscious again. When he finished removing all of Kuja's clothes, he laid him down, half-naked, and under the covers. Suddenly realizing how tired he was, he curled up against Kuja's warm body,  
and fell asleep.  
  
Later that morning, Zidane woke only to find Kuja gone. "Crap! Where did he go? He better not have left me here alone!" Zidane yelled. He jumped out of the bed, and saw he was naked. He looked around for his clothing, and saw that they were gone too. "He stole my clothes?" he wrapped a blanket around his waist, and ran out side. He looked around for any sign of Kuja, and saw the strangest thing. It was Kuja, but he was washing their clothes in the  
pond at the base of the waterfall. "Well! If it isn't the infamous Kuja helping others!" Zidane joked. "Hmm?" Kuja said as he turned around. He set the clothes he was cleaning on a dry rock, and slipped into the water. The  
water slowly turned a reddish color as all the dried blood washed off. Zidane clutching his blanket, walked up to the water, and sat in the grass. He watched Kuja swim gracefully around the pond, and bathe himself. He had  
never noticed before, but Kuja was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen, man or woman. Kuja, who was facing the waterfall, finally spoke. "Are  
you just gonna stare at me? Or are you gonna join me?" Startled, Zidane fell back. He sat there for a second, and pulled off the blanket. He dived into the cool water and resurfaced. Kuja swam over to Zidane, and set his hand on the bloody spot on his head. Zidane's head began to tingle, then his whole body. Zidane ducked out from under Kuja's hold, and swam across  
the pond. "You would feel better if you held still long enough." Kuja replied to this. Zidane rubbed his head. "What were you doing?" he asked shyly. "A simple spell." He said as he flung his hair behind his shoulders. "A spell? What kind of spell?" he asked concerned. "You don't trust me do  
you?" asked Kuja in a disappointed voice. "Not in particular." spoke Zidane, remembering that Kuja had tried to destroy his world. "I-I had just  
wished to repay your kindness last night. You gave me your only healing item." He stuttered. "How- how did-" Kuja cut him off. "I am washing your clothes." He said while pointing at the drying clothes. Zidane sighed, and  
continued to wash himself off. He kept his eyes on Kuja the whole time,  
just to make sure he didn't try anything. Kuja, starting to feel  
uncomfortable, swam over to the side and got out of the pond, showing himself off in all his glory. Zidane, reveling in his beauty, couldn't take his eyes off. He grabbed his clothes, got dressed, and headed off into the  
forest. Zidane found himself thinking. I hope he is careful.  
  
In the early hours the next day, Kuja returned to find Zidane still asleep  
on the floor, next to a small package. He kneeled down to pick up the package, and set it on the table next to the bed. He lifted Zidane of the floor, and placed him on the bed, then covered him up. He walked out of the  
bedroom, and closed the door quietly. Kuja's stomach rumbled and it was  
then that he realized that he hadn't eaten in days. When he was in the  
forest, he had stopped to buy things from a moogle. He didn't get any  
potions, for the moogle had been out. He had bought clothes for him and Zidane to replace their dilapidated ones, as well as some cleaning items. He hadn't bought too much food, just some white meat, and a few vegetables. The moogle didn't seem to know who he was, luckily, or then he might not have gotten anything at all. He had already changed into his new clothes, so he washed of all the vegetables, and then chopped them up. He pulled out a pot, and boiled some water on the stove. He placed the chopped veggies in the boiling water, and then he cut up the meat and cooked it in the water as well. The scent of stew wafted through the house and into Zidane's room. Just when Kuja was pouring the stew into two bowls, Zidane entered the room with the box in hand. He sat at the table, stretched his arms, and yawned. Kuja placed a bowl in front of him, and Zidane placed the box in front of Kuja the moment he sat down. After they had scarfed down their food, Kuja  
pointed at the box. "What is that for?" Kuja asked. "Open it and see." Zidane answered, while licking the bottom of his bowl. "I take it you like  
my stew?" laughed Kuja. Zidane nodded. "I was starved!"  
  
Kuja and Zidane stared at each other for a moment, and Kuja stood up. He walked over to the stove, and picked up a large box of his own. He opened the box, and the clothes were revealed. "I went to the moogle, so grab what you like." Said Kuja as he pushed the box to him. Kuja pulled Zidane's box up to his reach. He opened the box and looked within. Inside he saw that there were at least forty bottles, and a large jar of some kind of salve.  
He picked up one of the bottles, and looked at it. "It's a hi-potion. I bought all the moogle had." Zidane said without looking up. "That's why she didn't have any when I asked." Kuja said under his breath. Zidane picked up a pair of jeans, and a plain colorless sleeveless shirt. The same clothes he had before. "I hope I got it right. The clothes, I mean." He said when he saw the look Zidane gave him. "It seemed to me you were much attached to that outfit so I tried to buy the same ones." Kuja explained. He watched  
Zidane change out of his old tattered clothes and into the new one Kuja bought for him. "The jar has some balm that you put on cuts and stuff, and you won't scar. I thought, since you like to show a lot of skin, that you would appreciate it." Zidane told him. "Thanks." Replied Kuja. Kuja looked at his body. He was covered in cuts and slashes all over. He wasn't sure how he would get it on his back, but he was sure he would figure it out.  
  
Kuja had been walking around outside, for more than two hours each day. What he was doing, I wasn't quite sure. Then one day, the strangest thing happened. This is where I came in to the picture. I had been walking around for days now; I was lost and had no idea what to do next. Fighting my way  
through the forest seemed to be my only option. Eventually, I had come across a clearing, and had settled down against the tree line. I knew that  
straying into a wide-open area would make me a prime target for mist monsters. It was while I was against the tree that it happened. A shadow had pulled across the clearing, and rested a few feet in front of me. It  
got bigger, as the creature that made ascended. A single silver white feather drifted to the ground, and then it landed. A great whitish silver dragon, the great protectors of the Iifa tree. What it wanted with me, I did not quite know, for other than me being there, I had done nothing. I  
readied my great axe, and posed for an attack. It came on me, at the fullest it could. The last thing I remember was its great claws tearing at me. I laid there for a few moments, watching the dragon fly home, and then all was black. That is when Kuja found me. Covered in blood, he lifted me,  
and took me with him.  
  
Zidane came back to the small house, now, which they began to call home. "Hey, I brought food!" he yelled in to the house when he entered. Nothing.  
No sound, no sign. "Hello?" he asked cautiously. Kuja came out of the  
bedroom, covered in dark crimson blood. "What happened?" asked Zidane  
carefully. Kuja looked at himself. "It isn't mine." He said calmly. He walked up to Zidane, and grabbed the bag from him. "What did you bring?" he  
asked sweetly. "Whoa! First you explain the mess!" Zidane said when he grabbed the bag back from him. "Shhhh." Kuja put a finger on Zidane's lips. Kuja's tail swished madly. He walked over to the bedroom door, and opened it slowly. Inside, Zidane could see the girl. She had on a peculiar outfit, a white strapless button up top, with a black mini skirt, and the strangest part of all, she had a head band just like Beatrix that covered one of her eyes. She was still resting, leg all bandaged. And against one wall, as an  
axe, not unlike the one Lani always carried around. "Who- what?" Zidane  
stumbled. Kuja closed the door. He walked outside, and sat down in the grass near the water. When Zidane sat next to him, he began to explain. He  
explained how he found her lying unconscious covered in blood, in a clearing. How he stopped the bleeding with his hands, and how he bandaged her leg with his Hakama, and used the salve to seal the wound. "She should be better in a few days." Kuja told Zidane. "Don't you understand how risky this is? What if she recognizes us and tells someone? People want to kill you! When she goes home what is it that you think she will do? She is gonna tell people about the guys with tails who live in the forest! Then people  
will come out here, soldiers. bounty hunters. all sorts of stuff would  
happen!" Zidane said panicked. Kuja put a hand on the panicked boys  
shoulder. "You think too much." He laughed.  
  
A few days later, I imagine, I regained consciousness, and opened my eyes. I looked around at my surroundings, and started to get out of the bed. I placed my feet on the ground, and stood up. I winced in pain, and saw that  
my leg was bandaged with some kind of cloth. I slowly remembered the attack. I looked around for my axe, and saw it leaning against the wall. I  
hobbled over to it, and grabbed it. Using it as a walking stick, I cautiously walked into the front room. Glad that no one was to be seen, I continued through the front door, to the outside. Still no one in sight, I  
walked down the path backwards, making sure no one came from that way. Then, just as I turned around, I hit a tall fellow, and fell to the ground. I scuttled backwards along the ground, axe in hand. I used my axe to stand, balanced myself, and held my axe in front of me, for protection. "S-stay back!" I had said. The tall man stepped closed. "I-I'm warning y-you!" I stuttered. "I'm not here to hurt you." The man said in a peaceful tone. He stepped closer again. I hopped backwards, and fell. Still holding the axe in front of me, I closed my eyes. The man took the axe from me, and set it down on the ground. He lifted me up into his strong arms, and carried me back to the house. He laid me back down into the bed, and left. I sat up feet hanging over the edge. A few moments later, he came back in, placed my axe back against the wall, and brought me a bowl of soup. Without thinking, I drank the broth, and set the bowl down. I hadn't eaten or drank anything in days. I looked at the man, and then another came into the room, a much  
younger one, looked to be in his teenage years.  
  
After a long silence, the eldest one spoke. "Hello, do you feel okay?" he asked politely. I nodded, still anxious. The younger one asked me for my name. I looked down at my feet, and then answered. "My name is Lanix." I pushed my lightly colored hair out of my face, hopeful that they couldn't tell that I was lying. I wasn't really lying; I have been called that, for  
many reasons. I asked them theirs, and the both said that it wasn't important. I began asking them questions, like how I had got there, and who helped me. I also asked where I was, but they didn't exactly say, just that it was somewhere near Condi Petie. I had decided that they were not trying to hurt me, and that I was safe. I stayed with them a few added days, not  
worrying too much. I enjoyed staying with them, the younger one, whom I began to call gold, was quite handy in the kitchen. And the older one, who  
I now call silver, was quite the romantic, and I found my self not ever wanting to leave him. He was sweet and passionate, in more ways than one. 


End file.
